The Witch of DunBroch
Summary The Witch of Dunbroch is an old woman who lives in a cottage in the woods of DunBroch, granting magic to those who seek it. She grants King Fergus with an enchanted helm to help him win a battle against southern invaders, but when things take a turn for the worse, it's Merida who's forced to pay the price of magic. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C physically. At least 8-C with magic. Name: True name unknown, simply identified as "The Witch" Origin: Once Upon a Time (OUAT) Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Witch, Magic Merchant Powers and Abilities: Magic, Telekinesis, Animal Manipulation, Teleportation, Charismatic Persuasion, Mind Manipulation (Willpower Manipulation and Morality Control), Forcefield Creation, Transmutation, Sleep Inducement, Healing, Limited Time Manipulation (Can prevent timed events from actually taking place, as shown when she forced Red to stay in her wolf form, even in mid day), Precognition, Matter Manipulation (Can create things out of thin air), possible BFR (Intended to BFR Zelena and Arthur from her shop), Resistance to Sleep Inducement Attack Potency: Below Average level physically. At least Building level with magic (A rather weak witch, yet, should be far superior to Drizella, who as a novice is quite inexperienced). Can bypass conventional durability with Transmutation, Morality Control and Willpower Manipulation. Speed: Subsonic Lifting Strength: Likely Class 25 with telekinesis (If scaled to Regina Mills) Striking Strength: Below Average Class Durability: Below Average level physically (Is an old woman). At least Building level with shields and protective charms (Her shields are far superior to Drizella's) Stamina: Unknown. Range: Countrywide with Transmutation, Willpower Manipulation and Morality Control. At least Planetary with teleportation. Intelligence: Gifted (Can easily trick people into doing what she wants with a few words. A master strategist, planned things that would happen over decades later) Weaknesses: Laws of Magic (Like any witch or sorceress, she is subject to the laws of magic, as a result she is unable to raise the dead, create love and time travel), Lack of Magic (She cannot use her powers in a place where magic does not exist), Squid Ink (Like all magical beings, she can be immobilized by squid ink) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Willpower Manipulation and Morality Control: The Witch's got a potent magic, that can force entire countries to obey. She imbued a magical helm with said power so that King Fergus could compel the whole Kingdom of DunBroch to fight for him. By simply wearing the helm, Fergus was able to control the kingdom's people with nothing but his words. The helm was so strong that King Arthur wished it so that he could control all of Camelot to fight against the heroes. This means essentially that The Witch's magic's enough to mind control millions of people at once (using this sense as a parameter). Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Once Upon A Time Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Witches Category:Magic Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Animal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Morality Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Mind Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Healers Category:Time Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8